Barrotes de aire
by Dama Mistica
Summary: Bueno, es la historia de Naida ,significado: ninfa del agua  y Itachi. Naida, es una personaje inventado por mí.  Bueno la historia es bastante picante y subidita de tono, que comprometera constantemente a Naida. Seguramente habrá   lemon, disfrutenlo
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno quería presentaros mi primer Fic ^^ Los personajes no me perteneces son obra de ****Masashi Kishimoto****, excepto Naida, que es de mi propia invención .**

**Espero que les guste. :3**

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Hacía dos días que me había escapado de esa cárcel, aún no asimilaba como lo había logrado pero al fin era libre.

Caminaba a través del bosque, si apenas energía, con la vista nublada y sin rumbo fijo. Sentía que estaba perdida que bastaba esperar para que mi vida llegará a su fin. Mi cuerpo apenas con fuerza seguía caminando dejando atrás, árbol tras árbol.

Me tropecé con una rama, y caí al suelo, reuní mi último esfuerzo y de forma fetal abracé mis piernas, y finalmente cerré mis ojos rezando a Kami no volver a abrirlos nunca más…

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

Mis plegarias no habían sido escuchadas, sentía como mi cuerpo sufría unos terribles dolores. Oía voces a mí alrededor, pero no reconocía ninguna, estaba completamente segura de que no había vuelto a esa cárcel, pero a saber que cosas me esperaban a partir de ahora. Abrí los ojos temerosa de lo que podría encontrarme y unas caras desconocidas me rodeaban y me miraban atentamente. Ante tal escrutinio, no pude evitar sentirme un poco avergonzada. Intenté levantar mi cuerpo y sentarme, pero sentí un dolor tan agudo que deseche la idea de inmediato.

-¡Hola! – Un chico, con cara de niño, me saludo amistosamente. Lo miré extrañada, y porque mentirme, asustada, intenté decir algo, pero descubrí que no podía hablar, no salía ninguna palabra coherente de mi boca que no pareciese un gruñido.

-Dale tiempo aún no puede hablar, y maldición Tobi, dale más espacio. – Una hermosa chica peliazul con una gran rosa blanca en el pelo, aparto hacia atrás sin ningún miramiento a Tobi.- Venga, ahora largaros todos, tengo que hablar con ella personalmente.

Salieron sin rechistar el extraño Tobi, y otra ''persona'' con unas terribles cicatrices en lo visible de su cuerpo. Realmente sí, estaba aterrorizada.

-Bueno, yo soy Konan, te he traido ropa para que te puedas cambiar, dentro de poco se te pasara el dolor, pero por el momento reposa, el bálsamo tiene que hacer efecto.

Después de unos cuantos intentos por recuperar mi voz, al fin conseguí hablar más o menos normal.

-¿Dónde se supone que estoy?- mi voz pastosa hacía que hasta yo misma me asustara de mi estado.- Y mi nombre es Naida.

-Naida, bien, estás en la organización de los Akatsukis.- Mi cara debió ser un poema porque una sonrisa se colocó en la cara de la peliazul.

Eso era imposible, los Akatsukis, ¿La banda más temida? Ya…, ¿Dónde demonios me había metido?.

-Humm… ¿Y qué haréis conmigo, me matareis?- Igual sonaba extraño, pero tenía la esperanza de que lo hicieran, y terminaran así de una vez por todas con esta pesadilla.

-No, no lo haremos. Por supuesto claro, si no nos das indicios de que lo hagamos.- Observaba mi reacción, y vi en sus ojos la sorpresa de mi desilusión; parece ser que aún no iba a morir…

-Sí, gracias, ya me siento más segura. – Le dije irónicamente. Me sonrió amistosamente, y mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y a vestirme me dijo algo que me vino por sorpresa.

-Creo Naida, que tu y yo nos llevaremos bastante bien.

Me fui curando poco a poco, conociendo a todos los integrantes de los Akatsukis, excepto a uno, Itachi. Aún no lo había visto, pero sabía que era el más temido, todos le tenían un gran respeto y acotaban cada una de sus órdenes sin rechistar. Revisé mentalmente a cada uno de ellos, en general me caían bien sobre todo el atún/tiburón; Kisame. Era el quién me hablaba siempre de Itachi, era su compañero de misiones.

Lo que más me sorprendía, es que realmente disfrutaban de su ''trabajo'' me narraba una a una todas sus fatídicas aventuras, lo que aparte de parecerme una salvajada la mayoría de las veces, me hacía sentir más intrigada por conocer a su compañero. El frío y letal Itachi.

Apenas había pasado una semana, cuando me dí cuenta de que no podía seguir con ellos, tenía que escaparme, si descubrieran mis capacidades no se que podría llegar a suceder, pero tenía claro que bajo ningún concepto, volvería a ser torturada y encerrada. Además tenía que aprovechar la ventaja de que Itachi aún no había vuelto, si llegaba, no tendría escapatoria.

Cené con ellos por última vez, me entristecía marcharme, me trataban como a uno de los suyos, como si tuviera una familia, pero mi suerte llegaría a su fin, como siempre ocurría. Me fui a mi tienda donde solía dormir, y preparé mis cosas, apenas llevaba ropa y unas cuantas provisiones para sobrevivir un par de días.

Serían aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada cuando sigilosamente me volvía otra sombra de la noche. Una gran luna llena iluminaba el bosque haciendo más fácil mi huída. Tan solo tenía que llegar al lago, y lo habría conseguido. Esquivaba y saltaba sobre los árboles hasta que llegué al profundo y cristalino lago. Lo había logrado, aunque no me sentía nada contenta. Me desprendí de los tirantes de mi vestido, y lo dejé caer al suelo. Necesitaba libertad de movimiento para el terrible esfuerzo que iba a hacer, lo tiré a un lado con el pie, lo dejaría allí, eso ya no me serviría de nada. Me di con tristeza la vuelta por última vez para despedirme en silencio, pero alguien salto detrás de mí y me tapó la boca evitándome la posibilidad de gritar, luchaba incansablemente por zafarme de sus brazos pero era imposible. Dejé de hacerlo y me quedé quieta.

-Así me gusta más, Naida.- Me conocía, pero yo no tenía la menor idea de quien se trataba, pero no pude evitar apreciar el sensual y ronco tono de su voz.

Apartó su mano de mi boca, me recorrió en una caricia mi níveo cuello y un escalofrío hizo que mi cuerpo temblara, pero no exactamente de frío… Segundos después me encontraba aprisionada entre un árbol y su cuerpo. Entonces sí pude verle la cara, era el hombre más atractivo que había visto, sus intensos ojos negros me miraban de una manera inexplicable, como si fuera su presa. Como si pudiera leer mi mente.

Su largo pelo azabache hasta lo que yo podía ver estaba atado en una goma de cuero, y su túnica de akatsuki me dejó claro quién era…. Él era el frío y letal Itachi

**Aclaraciones****:**Naida, el significado de su nombre sería así como, ninfa del agua. Si hay algún error de información, les pido disculpas.

**Bueno y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer Fic, espero que les haya gustado. Y bueno si no os ha gustado, lo dejaré y comenzaré otro nuevo, me encantaría leer sus opiniones, así que por favor dejen Reviews.**

**Sayonara ^^**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Me tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y el árbol, estaba asustada y congelada. Y para complicar aún más la situación estaba con la maldita y provocadora ropa interior que me compró Konan.

- Parece ser que ya sabes quién soy – sonrió macabramente. Si que daba miedo…

- Suéltame – me zarandeé y le miré mal, aunque me sentía atemorizada. Sus manos parecían grilletes de hierro.

- ¿A dónde ibas? – apretó aún más mis manos al árbol y colocó su rodilla entre mis piernas. Ahora sí que estaba atrapada.

- No te importa, suéltame, me haces daño – Pensé que pasaría de mi súplica pero soltó mis brazos, pero su cuerpo aún seguía a pocos centímetros del mío. Su proximidad aunque me constara admitirlo me estaba afectando. No podía evitar imaginar sus labios en mi boca, sus manos… ¡Basta ya, Naida, concéntrate, puede matarte!

Como si estuviera escuchando mi debate interior, intentó disimular su sonrisa, pero fue en vano, la verdad es que no ayudaba nada, así resultaba adorable.

- Naida, dime, ¿A dónde te marchabas? – Si quería salir con vida de esto y que no me molestara más, tenía que inventarme una buena mentira, aunque nunca se me han dado bien…

- Fui a bañarme al lago – Dije sin pensar. Se apartó apenas unos centímetros y me evaluó de arriba abajo con una mirada lasciva. Me sonroje sin evitarlo, y se volvió a acercar a mí, recorriendo el espacio que quedaba ente nosotros, me pegué aún más al árbol evitando el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, pero era inevitable.

De repente, se separó de mí bruscamente y me miró sorprendido.

- Entonces adelante báñate, adiós. - Y se marchó, enfadado. Me quedé anonadada, no me moví hasta minutos después, no entendía que había sucedido.

Deseché mi objetivo de irme, ahora era imposible mientras Itachi estuviera en el campamento. Me desprendí de toda mi ropa y posé suavemente mi mano sobre el agua sin llegar a hundirla y concentré todo mi chacra en ella. El lago se calentó y unas nubes de vapor salían del agua. Me metí dentro y la verdad es que me sentía muy bien.

Después de una larga hora, me volví a vestir y recogí mis cosas. Me alegraba de no poder haberme ido, pero esto traería muchas consecuencias negativas.

Volví al campamento de los Akatsukis y me metí en la tienda de campaña, el problema era que allí dentro ya había alguien, Itachi. Estaba aparentemente dormido, me dí rápidamente la vuelta para irme antes de que notara mi presencia, pero de un tirón en mi pie, caí al suelo con Itachi encima de mí, y con su daga en mi cuello. Me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Solía dormir aquí- Se enfureció, sabe Kami porque y apretó inconscientemente más la daga en mi cuello. Brotó del cuchillo una fino reguero de sangre. Miro la sangre y aparto la daga del cuello.

- ¿Podrías quitarte de encima de mí?

Sonrió maliciosamente y levantó apenas su cuerpo. La situación al contrario de mejorar, había empeorado, no me gustaba su forma de mirarme.

Posó su mano en mi mejilla y me acarició lentamente y con suavidad. No podía moverme, no por miedo, sino por sorpresa. Quería que siguiera tocándome. Me sonrojé inevitablemente y cerré mis ojos, mientras sus dedos rozaban apenas mis labios.

Fue bajando sus manos por mi clavícula hasta el cuello donde me había cortado, me limpió la sangre con sus dedos, y sensualmente se llevo sus dedos a su boca. Un escalofrío de excitación me recorrió el cuerpo. Estaba acercando su cara a la mía, iba a besarme. Ahora si que estaba asustada, nunca había sido besada, pero no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y esperar el momento. Posó sus labios suavemente sobre mi boca, y me lamió sensualmente el labio inferior, pidiendo el paso de su lengua en mi boca. Abrí apenas mi boca y rozó su lengua con la mía, un gemido de sorpresa salió de mi boca, note que Itachi se tensaba contra mi vientre y profundizó aún más el beso. No entendía como un hombre tan frío podía besar con tanta pasión y delicadeza. Nuestras bocas parecían hambrientas, desesperadas. No podía apenas respirar, colocó su mano en mi cintura y fue subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la curva de mis pechos… ¡ Basta ya, no podía dejar que esto continuase, simplemente soy para él otra de sus rameras!, tenía razón, pero hubo otra cosa que me dio aún mas miedo, ¿y que quería que fuera para él?

Separé mis labios de los suyos a duras penas, y notaba como su respiración era acelerada y jadeante, cosa que para nada ayudaba. Puse mis manos en su pecho, y le empujé hacia atrás para que se apartara, abrió los ojos lentamente y como siempre con sensualidad sonrió con suficiencia. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

Le miré con odio y me levanté como pude, me temblaban las piernas. Salí de allí resignada y enfurecida, pero ¿Quién se creía que era?

_**(ITACHI)**_

¿Como demonios había podido perder así el control?, notaba que mi corazón ,si es que aún quedaba algo de él, latía desenfrenado. Maldita niña.

Pero era incapaz de no fijarse en ella, parecía una ninfa, su cabello rojo caía libremente hasta su cintura, sus ojos esmeraldas, parecían brillar con luz propia, y por Kami, su cuerpo… Sus curvas eran perfectas y provocativas, pero lo mejor es que ella no se daba cuenta del efecto que provocaba en los ía que dejar de pensar así, simplemente era un asesino, menos mal que pudo frenarme, si no lo hubiera hecho no me lo hubiese perdonado nunca, aunque ella no lo supiera, había pasado toda mi vida buscándola.

**Bueno, y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus**_** ¡OPINIONES! **_**estaría muy agradecida.**

**Pronto subiré el tercero.**

**Sayonara ^^**


	3. Capítulo 3

Salí de la tienda de Konan y me senté sobre el árbol más cercano. Lo único que necesitaba ahora era poder pensar con claridad.

La brillante luna alumbraba todo el cielo, una pequeña brisa alborotaba mi pelo. Rocé mis labios con la yema de mis dedos y no pude evitar pensar en Itachi. ¿Qué demonios planeaba? El sonido de una cremallera abriéndose me sobresaltó, de mi antigua tienda salio Itachi. Me escondí aún más en el árbol, entre las sombras para que no pudiera verme.

Se sentó en mitad de la hierba y de la nada hizo un fuego. Las llamas iluminaban su pálida piel y sus inescrutables ojos negros parecían atrapar y controlar el fuego. Pasó un largo tiempo hasta que Itachi al fin hizo algún movimiento, sorprendiéndome inevitablemente posó sus dedos en sus labios y cerró sus ojos. ¿Acaso sentía lo mismo que yo? Que coño estoy diciendo, yo no siento nada por él.. ¿no? No podía dejar de pensar en como sus cálidos labios se juntaron con los míos y en aquella extraña sensación que me recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Invitándome a no seguir pensando y lanzarme a las peligrosas aguas profundas en las que caería por su culpa.

Un ruido bajo mis pies me despertó de mi ensoñación, la rama sobre la que estaba apoyada estaba cediendo. Cerré los ojos sin tiempo para hacer otra cosa que no fuera esperar a sentir el fuerte golpe del suelo . Este nunca llegó, unos fuertes brazos me sujetaban como si apenas pesara. Recé en silencio con al esperanza de que quien me hubiera salvado no fuera él y… mis súplicas no habían sido escuchadas (como de costumbre). Ahí estaba Itachi tan tranquilo como siempre y con una mueca burlesca, que me apetecía borrar de un puñetazo en su cara. Le fulminé con la mirada y básicamente le obligué a que me soltara. Lamentablemente me hizo caso y me dejo caer al suelo, golpeándome no muy fuerte, Estaba a punto de levantarme para recuperar algo de lo poco que me quedaba de orgullo cuando sin darme tiempo siquiera a pestañear me había atrapado con sus brazos en el suelo, a cuatro patas sobre mí.

- ¿Qué pollas crees que haces? ¡Apártate!- Intente golpearle el pecho para tirarlo pero con extrema rapidez cogió mis brazos y me los colocó sobre la cabeza.

Su cara se convirtió en la de un lobo hambriento, devoraba literalmente mi cuerpo con su mirada.

- Esa boquita, princesa. No deberías estar aquí fuera, es peligroso.- Su voz ronca me hipnotizaba como a una colegiala evitando que pudiera pensar con claridad.

- Lo más peligroso que hay aquí fuera eres tú - Le solté mordaz.

Sonrió con malicia tomándoselo como un halago.

- Que te jodan

- Humm, mientras solo lo hagas tu… - Su aliento acarició mi cuello mientras con sus manos recorría mi cuerpo. Estaba apunto de volver a besarme, ganas no me faltaban, pero con un poco de orgullo, lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas mientras me levantaba rápidamente y salía corriendo a la tienda de Konan. Sentía que era el único lugar en el que estaría segura de él.

Cuando pensé que había logrado escaparme de él, unos fuertes brazos me atraparon por la cintura. Su salvaje aroma impregnaba la noche sintiéndome vergonzosamente excitada. Su abrazo hacía imposible mi huida y sinceramente no quería escaparme.

Ahora su aliento estaba sobre mi oreja, me la mordió suavemente haciéndome sentir un escalofrío.

- No vuelvas a escaparte, porque nunca podrás huir de mí.- Y con esta advertencia, se marchó. Casi al momento sentí la nostalgia de sus brazos tocando mi cuerpo… ¡Basta Naida, concéntrate! Supongo que la única cosa que tenía claro es que solo quería jugar conmigo pero aún así no podía evitar dejarme llevar.

Me adentré en la oscuridad de la tienda e intentando no despertar a Konan me resguardé en mi saco , intentando sin conseguirlo no pensar en todo lo que acababa de suceder. Sentía miedo, no podía negarlo, de volver a convertirme en la muñeca de unos despreciables seres de nuevo. De lo único que estaba segura en estos momentos es de que si eso volvía a suceder, yo misma cortaría los frágiles hilos que me separaban de la muerte.

Después de unas incontables e incomodas vueltas me quede dormida.

_**FLASH BACK**_

¿Qué tal hoy preciosa? - Me dijo el repugnante carcelero que cada mañana me traía la ''comida''.

-Muérete - Le conteste con una mueca de asco. Ya no sentía ningún miedo hacia ellos, no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado allí, cuantas palizas y torturas he tenido que soportar pero he ido aprendiendo que ese será el único arma que podrán utilizas contra mí. No tengo a nadie a quién le importe y sinceramente a mí, ya no me importa nadie. La única familia que tuve me vendió a esta banda de sucios rateros argumentándoles que yo era especial. Y es cierto lo soy, pero nunca utilizaría mis ''habilidades'' en su ayuda. Por tanto como ellos lo sabían tan bien como yo, frustrados al saber que no podrán recibir nada de mí en su beneficio, me adaptaron a una rutina diaria de golpes y palizas. Lamentablemente mi cuerpo se curaba rápidamente, haciendo de cada día una tortura.

- ¿Acaso no dormiste bien, muñequita?- tras eso me tiró la comida o más bien bazofia putrefacta y me dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula - ¿Que te he dije de ese lenguaje?

Levanté mi dedo medio y le sonreí falsamente.

-Que te follen -

Y en este momento es cuando empezaba la rutina diaria de siempre.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_


End file.
